Silent Hill : Crimson Remorse
by Reaper Of Blood
Summary: In the Christmas of 2000, Greg lost his wife and daughter in a car accident on their way back from a vacation. 7 Years have passed and Greg still lives alone. However a note from his daughter plunges him into the twisted realm of Silent Hill...Please R
1. Chapter One : Lost Carol

Silent Hill : Crimson Remorse  
By Colton West

Chapter One : Lost Carol

A gentle breeze blew through the small town of Cedar, British Columbia that night. It was Christmas Eve so a large number of the civilians were inside their homes enjoying the nice, snowless night. Not Greg however..He was sitting in his small house alone watching a little bit of TV. In one hand he held the remote, in the other a beer. He no longer cared much for this holiday..not since he lost his family. Back in 2000, he was driving home with his wife and daughter after a long and exciting weekend at a campsite known as Bear Lake. It was just before Christmas and the roads were covered with ice. He remembers how his daughter spilled her juice on the floor and how he yelled at her..and how he lost control of the car. They crashed into a tree and while he suffered a broken nose and many cuts, his daughter and wife were both killed on impact..The doctors said his wife's rib cage shattered and impaled her heart while his daughter flew forward and smashed her head against the windshield..She died of a broken skull. Every Christmas, Greg sits alone drinking his beer and sometimes he watches home videos that they recorded over the years. He never gets out much..Just long enough to go to work then he returns home. Greg picked up a family picture as a tear ran down his cheek. "Terri..Allison..I miss you both so much." he quietly said to himself as he ran his finger over their faces. The clock struck midnight as Greg layed back in his chair. "Christmas Day...wonderful". The light started to flicker a bit but it didn't really bother Greg so he remained in his chair. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. A loud bang coming from inside the house woke him from his sleep as he shot out of the chair and looked around. He heard the laughter of a child coming from his bedroom and recognized the voice right away. "Al..Allison?" he unknowingly said outloud. He continued to hear the laughter as he walked to the bedroom door and swung it open to find it was just the way he had left it except for a note on his pillow. He slowly picked up the note which was stained red from which appeared to be blood. "Hi daddy..Will you come see me soon? Me and mommy really miss you and its Christmas..we should all be together!" He stared at the note..speechless. Keeping the note tightly in his grasp, he walked out of his bedroom and without warning, fainted and crashed to the floor...


	2. Chapter Two : You're Not Here

Chapter Two : You're Not Here

Greg slowly got to his knees and rubbed some blood off his temple. His head had hit the table when he fell. He staggered to his feet and looked around his house..But it wasn't the same. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the windows were covered in a black substance that made them impossible to see out of and all of his things were gone except for his TV and furniture. "What the..hell is going on?" he thought to himself as he walked over to the TV and flicked it on. All he saw was fuzz..all the channels were gone. He pulled out his cell and dialed in his friend's number. It rung a few times then a women's voice answered which he also recognized. "Terri..baby?" he asked quietly. All he heard was a faint grunting noise and then his phone went dead. He slipped the phone in his pocket, grabbed his shoes and headed for the door. He pulled it open and was welcomed by a very dense fog and the sounds of nothing but the wind. As soon as he stepped out, the door slammed shut and locked itself. He jumped back a bit then slowly began to make his way towards his friend's house. All around him was silence but far off in the background he thought he could hear a girl crying. Cars were still parked in their spots, Christmas decorations were still up..It was like nothing had changed. Every house he looked at had windows that were covered in black stuff so he couldn't see any of the people inside. He stumbled over a pipe so he grabbed it and held it tight in his hands. He finally came to his friend's house and started to slowly walk up the steps. The windows of this place were just like all the others. Greg knocked at the door but it just slowly creaked open. "Hey!..James! Are you in here buddy!?" Greg yelled but there was no answer. Greg stepped inside and started looking around. He looked up as he heard a thud coming from upstairs. Making his way up the steps he called again. "James? Is that you?" but again he got no answer. He got to the top of the stairs and slowly opened his friend's bedroom door and felt his knees buckle a bit. The entire room was soaked with blood and there James was..laying in his bed with half of his head missing with a shotgun in his hands. "Oh..my God James.." Greg slowly walked over to his friend's body and kneeled down beside the bed. There was a tape recorder beside his friend's body so Greg rewinded it and played it back. "My name is..James Farson..I have decided to end my life because I can't live with the guilt of my sins any longer..I pray that Greg is the one who finds me like this..If so then Greg I have a favor to ask you..Outside on the side of the house is a large brick..Behind it you will find her..I am so sorry..BANG" The gun goes off then all that comes from the tape is silence. Greg quickly rewinds it again and plays it back once more. "My name is..James Farson..I have decided to.." but Greg was not listening to his friend again because silently in the background of the tape he hears something else. "James Farson..I have decided to..Daddy where..you..Daddy..Miss..U" Greg stopped the tape and stared at the player. "Allison..Why do I keep hearing her voice..Shes dead.." he says to himself. He heads downstairs and walks out the door, goes to the back of the house and finds the large brick. he grips it and pushes it aside and can't help but scream after seeing his find... 


	3. Chapter Three : Float Up From A Dream

Chapter Three : Float Up From A Dream

Behind the brick was the body of his daughter, Allison. His eyes met her's and they both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then she suddenly blinked and a tear ran down her face. "Allison..This..This isn't real..you died..I..I saw you die.." said Greg as he struggled to breathe. The little girl just stared at him without saying a word. Without warning, the girl's body shot out and started scratching at Greg. Frantically trying to get free Greg grabbed the pipe and brought it down on his daughter's head which caused her to slump to the ground. "Why..Why did you kill me daddy?" the girl asked as Greg stood up and backed away. He was too shocked to respond. He looked down at his feet but looked up and her body was gone. There was no blood or any sign of a struggle and the brick had been moved back in place. Greg just turned and started running down the street..He didn't care where he was going he just wanted to escape this nightmare. He ran past a few cars, one of which had it's doors wide open but it was empty. He turned a corner and slipped on something wet but kept himself from falling. He glanced down but could not see what it was because of the fog so he kept running. He ran and ran until his legs wouldn't let him anymore as he bent over and gasped for air. Still all he could hear was the sounds of the wind and a slight static sound which seemed to be getting louder and louder. He finally realized it was his cell and pulled it out but the screen was just blank. The sound got louder and louder until he threw it at the ground and it shattered against the pavement. As soon as the static died, he could hear what sounded like footsteps infront of him but because of the fog he couldn't see what it was. He tried to peer past the fog and caught a glimpse of something dark moving away from him and he could hear it making grunting noises with every step. Gripping the pipe tightly he began to step forward but as he did, the footsteps got quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear them anymore. Whatever it was appeared to be gone. He was on Willowbrook Street which led to the high school. Around him were many, many stores all of which had boarded up windows and locked doors which they didn't have yesterday..He continued his walk down the street and eventually made his way into the school's football field. Greg knew that something was behind him and when he spun around to see what it was, a group of dark, screaming figures broke through the fog and stumbled towards him. "Shit!" he yelled as he smashed one across the face but there were too many to take on so he ran towards the school. Behind him he could hear the screams of the figures getting louder and louder. Upon reaching the door he realized that the school was locked with a chain and his heart began to race as he smashed at the chain with his pipe as the figures got closer and closer. The chain finally broke as Greg kicked the door open just as one of the creatures grabbed onto Greg's shirt and as Greg fell into the hallway and kicked the door closed again, he pulled in the creature with him... 


	4. Chapter Four : Hope Is All I Have Left

Chapter Four - Hope Is All I Have Left..

Greg kicked the creature to the floor and slammed his pipe into the door handles to lock it tight as the other beasts smashed at it trying to break in. He finally saw what was chasing him..It had a human shape small enough to be a child but it had no facial features at all and it was making a sound that Greg had never heard before. It sounded almost like it was crying or asking for help. The creature sprinted towards him as Greg grabbed a broom and smashed it over the creature's head, breaking the broom. As the creature fell to the floor, Greg stabbed the broken end deep into it's head. The body shook a bit as blood gushed from the wound..A thick blackish blood that was clearly not human.

"What the fuck...What the fuck in this town?" Greg said outloud and deep in his heart he wished someone would answer him.

He started walking down the empty school hallway. Lockers were hanging open, some of which had broken right off their hinges. All the classroom doors were open but no one was inside any of the rooms Greg investigated. A lone desk had been placed in the middle of the hall and it was horrible condition..very old. Somewhere in the building he heard what sounded like a door slamming shut but after all he had seen, he wasn't sure if it was real or not so he stood in place..waiting for something to attack him but nothing came. A quiet weeping sound from the end of the dark hallway caught Greg's attention as he attempted to peer through the darkness. He could just barely see the figure of a women walking towards him and she appeared to be holding something in her arms.

"He..Hello?! Who's there!?" Yelled Greg as the figure got closer.

The figure stepped into view and Greg finally saw what she was holding..her own head and it was crying blood..Greg backed up against the wall and watched as the severed head cried more crimson tears down onto the floor. The women pointed towards one of the classrooms and then slowly faded away. Greg turned towards the door which was closed and as he attempted to turn the knob it refused to budge. He sighed and turned around but stopped as he heard the door slowly creak open. He quickly spun around and peered into the classroom and as he did, something large fell from the roof and collapsed on the ground infront of him... 


	5. Chapter Five : Sickness Unto Foolish De

Chapter Five : Sickness Unto Foolish Death

Greg jumped back and realized that it was the twisted and deformed body of a young child. It was dead but the entire classroom was filled with young children..all of which were dead. Basically every corner of the room was soaked with blood and what appeared to be organs. Four children had hooks protruding from their skulls as they hung suspended above their desks. One little boy with blond hair who looked like he was about 12 year old had appeared to have stuck his tongue in the pencil sharpener. This room for some reason had windows that he could actually see through as he peered out at the playground which was totally empty. Greg threw up in his mouth and was beginning to leave but a gentle tap on the window stopped him in his tracks. He spun around and was now face to face with his daughter. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth hung open as she stared at her father in total silence. She smacked her hands against the window and smeared blood with her fingertips.

"Daddy..I hurt daddy..Why did you let me die?..I thought you loved me and mommy but you let us both die.." She said quietly as Greg fell to his knees. "Allison..I..I didn't want you or your mother to ever hurt..I am so..so sorry.." He responded as tears poured down his cheeks. "Greg..You let your family die..Why? We loved you." said Terri as she appeared beside their daughter. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?" screamed Greg as his dead family began to laugh. "WE WANT YOU TO SUFFER!!!" they both screamed as they vanished. Greg stayed on his knees and watched as the children's bodies began to slowly fade away, the blood soaking into the floor. He slowly stood up as a high pitched squeal filled the air causing the windows to shatter. Greg grabbed a chair and lifted it over his head..waiting for something or someone to jump in through the shattered windows. The squeal filled the air again as a strange substance started to crawl in through the windows. It looked like veins as it crawled across the walls turning them black. It wrapped itself around the desks and chairs as they vanished within it. Greg made a run for the door but it slammed shut just as he reached it and refused to budge. Greg was too late..the substance grabbed hold of his feet and held him in place as it began to slowly crawl up his legs, over his chest, up his neck and down his throat as Greg vanished... 


	6. Chapter Six : Please Love Me Once More

Chapter Six : Please Love Me...Once More

"Hey Kyle..Did Greg come into work today? I Haven't seen him in a few days and we're all off vacation now." Said Marcus as he reached for his coffee. "No I was kind of wondering that exact same thing.." Kyle responded. "Well..I'm gonna swing by his place on the way home..I'm out of here Kyle i'll see you later." said Marcus as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Marcus jumped into his SUV and started driving to Greg's house. Greg's car was in the driveway so Marcus pulled in behind the car and turned off his SUV. "Hey Greg!! You here man!?" he yelled from the driveway but got no response. He made his way to the front door and rung the door bell. After waiting a few moments he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

Greg woke up in an empty bathroom with rusted walls and a cracked floor. The only object in the bathroom was a bathtub that stood alone in the center of the room. He stood up and walked up to the bathtub which was filled with water so dirty that it was black and thick like mud. Grabbing the door he realized it was locked tight and there was only one place it could be. Reaching his hand into the blackish water, he grabbed the plug and pulled it from the bottom. The water began to drain very slowly as a figure began to poke out from the surface and as the last of the water went down the drain, Greg realized it was a dead women..Her body was badly decomposed and she had something shiny in her mouth. Almost puking from the horrible rotten stench, he reached his fingers in her mouth and grabbed the object which turned out to be a key. As his fingers left the rotten women's mouth, it slammed shut and she started to scream. Greg jumped back and ran to the door, slammed the key into the keyhole and ran out slamming the door behind him. He was back outside in the foggy streets of Cedar. Beside him was a police car with it's doors swung wide open so he looked inside and found a handgun and a magazine in the glove compartment. The gun was already loaded so he stuck the extra clip in his pocket. He began to make his way down the broken street when suddenly he heard a loud thud coming from inside one of the buildings and as he turned to look, he caught a glimpse of something walking past the store window inside... 


	7. Chapter Seven : Memory Of The Waters

Chapter Seven : Memory Of The Waters

Greg stood still for a few moments as he watched the window very carefully. He could hear what sounded like a blade being dragged across concrete which made chills run up his spine. Greg took aim at the door as his whole body shook. After a brief silence the door blew out onto the street and a large figure stepped out. It stood about 8 feet tall, it held a large blade in one hand and it's head was covered by a very large metal pyramid that appeared to have rusted with age. Greg immediately pulled the trigger as a lone bullet wizzed through the air and buried itself in the creature's chest. The beast staggered back a bit then began to walk towards Greg, raising the blade above it's head and bringing it down just inches from Greg's feet. The impact shattered the pavement. Greg took a few steps back then started to empty the clip into the beast's body. Blood gushed from the creature's wounds as it yelled and swung as Greg again. This time it made contact and sliced open Greg's arm. He fell back and smashed hard into a parked car. As Greg changed the magazines in the gun, the beast threw the blade across the street and Greg dodged it just in time as it gun right through the car like butter. Seeing this as his chance to escape, Greg jumped to his feet and took off down the street as the creature walked to it's blade and removed it from the car. Greg turned back to see if it was chasing him but it was gone.

"What the fuck was that thing?.." he said out loud as he continued to walk down the street.

After a few minutes he came to an old hospital where he had spend a few days of his life after the accident. He walked up the steps and slowly pushed the door open as he stepped inside. It was dark and empty but the light from outside illuminated the place a bit. There was a stretcher in the middle of the hallway that was soaked with blood. The waiting room was empty with a few chairs that had been flipped over. He opened up the office door and started pulling open drawers. He found a ring of keys and looked up as he saw a black figure quickly walk by the window and vanish. After a few seconds, he opened the door and stepped back into the main hallway. He looked at the keys and they all had numbers on them.

"Room 001..Room 002...Room 003.." Greg quietly said as he flipped through the keys.

The hallway was in a "T" shape so he could either go left or right. He took a right and came to a door that said "002" on it. He grabbed the knob and turned it as the door slowly opened..It was already unlocked and as he stepped inside, he was tackled to the ground... 


	8. Chapter Eight : Rain Of Brass Petals

Chapter Eight : Rain Of Brass Petals

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed a young girl's voice as Greg smashed against the floor hard. "Ow Hey!" Yelled Greg as he raised his hand. "Wh..Who are you!?" yelled the girl as she huddled in the corner of the room. "My name is Greg..I'm not going to hurt you so just relax." Greg said gently as he reached out his hand towards her. She stared at him for a moment then slowly put her hands in his and Greg suddenly felt like he was with Allison again.."Whats your name?" he asked as he gently pulled her out of the corner. "My..My name is Casey..Whats your name?" she asked. "My name is Greg..its nice to meet you Casey..Now why are you alone in a place like this?"

Casey stepped into the hallway and pointed at the end of the hall. "T..T..That is..why I am alone!" she screamed as the Pyramid Head walked out of the shadows. "Shit get behind me!" Greg yelled as he started shooting at the beast once again. He emptied his clip into the creature but it still did not stop. "Go! Casey run!" Greg yelled as he turned and took off down the hall with the girl. They came to a door that read "001". Greg smashed the key into the knob and swung it open, pulled Casey in with him and locked the door behind them. "Shhhhhh" Greg said quietly as they sat in darkness. The sounds of the creature's dragging blade became louder and louder until Greg knew it was right outside the door. They waited quietly as the creature started to walk away but they didn't move until the sound of the dragging blade could no longer be heard. Greg flicked on the lights and they saw that they were inside a patient's room but the only trace of the patient was the blood left on and around the bed..

"Hey Casey..Where are your parents?" Greg quietly asked as he searched around the room. "That..That monster killed them.."She responded softly as her eyes began to water. "What were you and your parents doing here in the first place Casey?". "I don't know..All I remember is smelling smoke and then suddenly me and my parents woke up in this monster infested town.." She responded looking at her feet. "Well..I'm sorry about your parents sweetheart.." He said as he pulled a diary from the drawer beside the bed. By the looks of the cover, it was very old. The pages were tinted yellow a little ripped. He flipped it open and began to read it.

"This place..this hospital is getting to me I think..Last night I swore I was being watched through my window and when I looked, there was a bloody handprint smeared on the window. I told the head nurse but she acted like nothing was wrong..I also heard from another patient that someone went crazy a few nights earlier and attacked another patient..He apparently stabbed out the patient's tongue then shoved a scalpel into his own throat. I really don't know whats going on but I don't want to stay and find out.."

Greg closed the diary and looked up to see that Casey was gone... 


	9. Chapter Nine : Walk On Vanity Ruins

Chapter Nine : Walk On Vanity Ruins

"Casey!? Casey! Where did you go!?" Yelled Greg as he shot to his feet. There was no answer but the door was still locked. "Greg look I found a way out!" yelled a voice from inside the wall. There was a vent that was missing the cover. Casey's head poked out and she gave Greg a small grin. "Come on I think this will get us out of here.." She said as her head vanished back inside. Greg got up and walked over to the vent, layed on the floor and crawled inside. It wasn't a very big vent so Greg had a little bit of trouble. Ahead of him, Greg could see Casey's feet but suddenly with a loud cry of tearing steel, her feet vanished from view. It was the Pyramid's blade. "Fuck! Casey go faster! That thing found us!!" Yelled Greg as the blade was slowly removed from the vent and Casey came into view again. "Casey go!" he yelled as the blade ripped through again, just inches from Greg's face. This time as the blade was pulled, it tore down that section of vent with it and Greg fell through to the bottom floor right infront of the Pyramid. It took another swing at him as Greg jumped to the side and grabbed a fire extinguisher from a nearby wall and as the Pyramid was removing the blade from the floor, Greg ran up to it and shoved the tank underneath it's pyramid helmet and as the Pyramid was trying to pull the tank from it's head, Greg took off out the door. He was now in the basement of the hospital but it looked more like a mental asylum. Padded rooms and heavy steel doors filled the hallway. On his right he could see a dim light at the end of the hall so he took off towards it. He suddenly tripped over something on the ground and tumbled into a stretcher. As he turned back to see what it was, it rose to it's feet and growled. It's body was shaped human bit it's facial features were somewhat distorted and it's lower half appeared to be connected to a wheelchair. Greg crawled backwards as the creature used it's deformed arms to drag itself towards Greg. Greg reached around frantically to find some kind of weapon and when his hands met with the handle of a crutch, he brought it forward and began smashing the creature's skull into the floor. With every impact the creature shuttered and gushed blood from it's cracked skull. The final impact broke the crutch in half. Greg kept it as a weapon and continued down the hall until he came to a huge steel door. It looked like the type of door you would see in a church. Written on it in blood was.."To Enter The Sacred Ground One Must Sacrifice Life's Fuel". "Life's Fuel?.." Greg said to himself. He slowly stabbed the broken crutch into his hand until it began to gush blood then placed his hand on the door as after a brief humming sound, the door slowly creaked open... 


	10. Chapter Ten : Angel's Thanatos

Chapter Ten : Angel's Thanatos

He had stepped into what appeared to be a shrine. Hundreds of lit candles littered the room and in the center of it all was Casey..She was nailed to a giant crucifix but she was still alive. Tears ran down her cheek as she screamed for Greg to save her. Suddenly the Pyramid grabbed Greg's hair and smashed his face into the ground and held him there as a women walked out from the shadows. "Hello Greg..Nice to see you again." she said as she crossed her arms. "Te..Terri?.." he gasped.

"Remember 7 years ago when you let me and little Allison die..Well now you'll also have this girl's death on your conscience. According to the sacred book..The blood of an innocent under the circumstances of Christ's death will bring ever-lasting life." Terri said as she walked back and forth infront of Greg.

"Terri..I never asked for you and Allison to die..Both of you were my life. Every day I sit alone in our small house and think about how much I miss you both.." Greg said quietly as he began to tear up.

"ENOUGH! Spare me your lies Greg..Kill the child!" She yelled as she pointed towards Casey. The Pyramid picked Greg up and threw him across the room then picked up it's blade and walked towards Casey. "N..No!!! Please no let me go!!" Screamed Casey as the creature pulled back the blade. "TERRI STOP!! CASEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Greg yelled as he staggered to his feet and limped towards the Pyramid. "Finish her off.." Terri said quietly as she stared emotionless at Greg. The Pyramid brought the blade forward and smashed it through Casey's stomach and out the other end of the cross. Casey looked down at the blade, coughed up a bit of blood onto the blade and then closed her eyes. "NO!!!!!!" Screamed Greg.

"Now..let us give this sacrifice to our lord and receive the gift of eternal life!" Yelled Terri as she raised her arms in the air. Greg looked at the Pyramid and saw that the extinguisher was still shoved under it's helmet so as the beast was attempting to pull the blade from Casey's body, Greg ran over and pulled the tank from it's head. He then pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground along with a few candles until it was totally engulfed in flames. "Greg what do you think you're doing!!" screamed Terri. "I putting an end to this.." He responded as he dropped the tank into the fire and kicked it towards Terri and after a few seconds, it erupted in a giant ball of crimson flame... 


	11. Chapter Eleven : Watching It All Fade

Chapter Eleven : Watching It All Fade Away

The flame blew through the room and hit the fuel lines causing an even bigger explosion that sent Greg flying into the wall. He watched as Terri fell to her knees, her entire body covered in flames. "Lord..I failed you.." she quietly said as body turned to ash. The Pyramid lay in the corner of the room..nothing remained of it but a smoldering corpse and it's helmet. He limped his way to the door and looked back slowly as the small corpse on the cross. "Atleast you're with your family now Casey.." he quietly said as he swung open the door and left. He made his way out of the basement and was now standing in the street once again. He heard a thud behind him and closed his eyes as a giant blade smashed into his skull...

On Christmas Day, an ambulence pulled into Greg's house. "I can't believe it..To die on Christmas Eve..how horrible.." Said one of the paramedics as they walked into Greg's house and placed his body on a stretcher. "It appears to be from head trauma..I'm guessing he slipped and hit his head on that table." Said the other paramedic as they pulled his body from the house. "Just earlier I had to pull an entire family from their home..A little girl and her parents..In the middle of the night a candle fell off the wall and lit their house on fire..They didn't see it coming." Said one of the paramedics as they placed Greg's body in the back of the ambulence and drove down towards Willowbrook Hospital...

Fate Weaves It's Tail Around Us All..We Try So Hard To Escape It Yet It Is Inevitable To Alter The Path In Which You Choose To Follow..

The End 


End file.
